


Daddy's Got You

by skylar_organa_solo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby, Cute, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Love, Nightmare, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar_organa_solo/pseuds/skylar_organa_solo
Summary: You wake up from your nightmare, but it's okay, your daddy is here to sooth your worries.





	Daddy's Got You

You woke up with a gasp, terrified, shuddering. Your eyes were open wide, darting around, but the room was dim and you didn’t know the time. You’d had a nightmare; a scary, awful nightmare. Goose pimples began to form on your skin, causing the soft wispy hair on your arms to prickle. You shivered lightly, but immediately felt safe as you felt tight, strong arms wrap around your waist.

“You okay, baby girl?” Poe mumbled tiredly, his head in the crook of your neck. You could feel his hot breath against your skin, his nose nuzzling into your hair, breathing in the scent of your fruity shampoo.

“I had a bad dream, daddy,” you whispered, rubbing yourself against him. “I can’t go back to sleep,” you said, lifting your hand to your mouth, sucking your thumb lightly for comfort. Your free hand searched the bed frantically, reaching around before you felt the soft fur of your teddy bear. Feeling safe within the comfort of your two favourite things, you began drifting back to sleep, , feeling much more comfortable when you were wrapped in the arms of your daddy, and entwined with your teddy bear.

He stirred, turning his head to check the time on his alarm clock. “It’s 5:49. Almost time to wakey-wakey anyhow, baby doll,” he said, placing his head back onto your neck, peppering your throat, jaw and cheek with sweet, loving kisses. You giggled like a little girl, furrowing into the bed limply, his arms snaking around you, flipping you round so that you were facing each other. He pushed the hair out of your face, stroking your cheek as he did so.

The early morning light began to shine through the slit in the curtains, lighting the room dimly, so you could only just see each other.

“Look at you, my pretty girl. Don’t you look like a pretty girl?” he said, his thumb delicately tracing your jawline, one hand caressing your hip, fingertips massaging your behind. You couldn’t see yourself, but you nodded solemnly. Daddy wasn't one to lie. 

“Yes daddy,” you chuckled, covering your hands with your face jokingly.

“Don’t do that. I want to see my beautiful girl. My baby girl is the prettiest girl, nobody compares to you, precious,” he said, his voice full of awe. Your heart was pounding a mile a minute, his words made you almost tear up. Your daddy was always like this, and when he was you knew the words he said were truly full of meaning, and that he would never lie to you. Your daddy would never lie to you.

“I love you, daddy,” you whispered into his ear, in a baby voice, and the words you said seemed to echo round his brain for a minute. You loved watching his face as he processed what meaningful words you’d just said, and he loved your baby voice.

He pulled you to him, his hand entwined in your hair, grasping you as he kissed you passionately. His eyes fluttered shut and his tongue delicately poked at your lips, seeking permission to enter. Your tongues danced together for what seemed like hours until you broke apart, both breathless and completely in love with each other.

“That’s my baby girl, you love your daddy, don’t you baby? Well your daddy loves you,” he said lovingly. “I can’t imagine the day that I won’t love you. I love you so much, baby doll. My baby girl,” he added, his tone so meaningful and full of passion.

Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance, the best daddy in the galaxy, loved you.


End file.
